emeraldcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is a nurse and a former interloper in the land of Oz. Biography Early life Dorothy was born in the Tribal Freelands of Oz as the daughter of Jane Andrews and the late Roberto. She was eventually taken back to her parents' world by her parents' colleague Karen Chapman, where she dropped her at the Gales' farmhouse in Lucas, Kansas, having them raise her as their own daughter. Trip to Oz Twenty years later, Dorothy began working as a nurse at Lucas Medical. She had good rapport with patients, but often pilfered medicine from them for her guardians, Em and Henry. When Karen, whom she believed to be her birth mother, reached out to her, Dorothy reluctantly agreed to meet one night after work. She found a dead police officer in Karen's caravan, before finding a wounded Karen in her storm shelter. Before she could get help, another police officer shot at Dorothy, before he was swept away by an impending tornado, which soon swept up Dorothy and a police dog in the back of the car she occupied. Through the tornado, Dorothy travelled to the land of Oz. She accidentally hit a witch, East, with the car, before she was found by people of the Munja'kin tribe. Believed to be a witch, she was tortured for information, before the tribe decided to banish her, along with her dog, which she named after the Munja'kin word for dog, "Toto". Heading towards Emerald City, seeking The Wizard, Dorothy happened upon a man strapped to a cross. She helped him down, suggesting the name Lucas for him, before he joined her. Along the way, they encountered the previous witch, East, who had survived being hit. She tortured them, making them hallucinate that they were in the Prison of the Abject, before Dorothy was able to convince her to shoot herself in the head with the former's gun. Lucas' health began to deteriorate, causing them to seek out the house of the apothecary Mombi. Discovering a boy, Tip, trapped upstairs, Dorothy asked Mombi to let him go, but she explained her reasons for keeping him. She soon poisoned Lucas, forcing Dorothy to save him with her medical knowledge. They were able to release Tip, who escaped with his friend Jack, before Mombi attempted to kill Dorothy, only to be violently killed by Lucas Dorothy and Lucas soon came across a group of travelling people, whose cart they hopped in to. While they were pulled over by the Wizard's Guard, although Dorothy was ready to be taken to the Wizard, hoping to go home, Lucas discovered that they were there to kill her, forcing them to flee. They made their way to the former residence of the witch East, a castle. While there, they met East's blade, who they convinced was now employed by Dorothy. Dorothy was made to walk across a lake, before attempting to calm a tornado above the castle using the Elements, elemental gauntlets she had somehow obtained after East's suicide. Unable to do so, she instead went to another realm, finding a lab coat marked with her mother's name, before returning, discovering her mother to be an "interloper" just as she was. Lucas and Dorothy quickly left as the castle was consumed by the tornado. Dorothy and Lucas continued their journey towards Emerald City, encountering a young girl in the forest. Deciding to return her to her parents, Dorothy and Sylvie went to a nearby village, where she found them, calling her Sylvie. She followed them back to their house, but was confused by the lack of a room for Sylvie. However, Dorothy was quickly pulled away by Lucas, who had come to save her from the Wizard's Guard. She soon returned, dressed in Lucas' clothes, to find Sylvie, who had turned her seeming parents into stone. They returned through the village, but were stopped by Eamonn and his men. Before he could harm Sylvie, Dorothy fired a warning shot from her gun into the air. They proceeded to escape, but were followed by Eamonn, who Dorothy fired another shot at. That night, Dorothy introduced Lucas to some music from her world, before the two kissed. The following morning, they decided that they had to move. Lucas took Sylvie, while Dorothy ran away as quickly as she could. However, she was knocked out by a boomerang thrown by Ojo. Dorothy was taken by Ojo, with a sack on her head, to West. When questioned on West's sister's death, Dorothy showed the former her gun. West pointed it at Dorothy's forehead, but with the clip having fallen out, it didn't work, causing West to believe she'd lied, knocking her out. When she came to, Dorothy decided to grab some of the broken glass from West's teacup surrounding her in the hopes of breaking free. However, she was discovered by West's right hand, Miranda, who stepped on her foot, breaking the glass even further. She was later visited by Tip, who revealed her identity as the boy she'd saved, but chose to leave her in her cell, as she wished Dorothy had done for her. Following that, another prisoner was thrown in with her, revealed to be her mother, Karen. The two embraced, before her mother looked through Dorothy's memories, revealing herself to be West in disguise. Having a change in heart, Tip soon came to give Dorothy the key to an adjoining sewer exit. Dorothy made it to the bottom, finding her way into the streets of Emerald City. She donned a mask to stay anonymous, before making her way into the Wizard's castle. Finding his room, she stopped a recording of Pink Floyd, before finding the Wizard himself, who was shocked but happy to find her having come home. The Wizard explained to Dorothy how he knew her mother, revealing his true name to her. Eamonn burst in, about to attack Dorothy, but the Wizard placed her under his protection as his guest. Dorothy was taken to see Lucas, who was locked up in a cell in the castle. The two kissed, before being interrupted by West. Unable to get through to Lucas' magically-protected memories, West suggested using Dorothy as a conduit. They saw into Lucas' memories, in which he protected a group of young witches sent for Glinda from the Wizard's Guard. Soon after, they were visited by Elizabeth, who shared allegiance to Glinda, unlocking Lucas' shackles. Dorothy went to leave the castle, but was stopped by Eamonn. He offered to take Dorothy to Sylvie, so she followed. When they arrived there, Sylvie was asleep. Dorothy woke her up, before taking Sylvie and Toto to a location just near the guards, making them wait. She returned to the Wizard, inquiring if he was her father, but he revealed Roberto to be her father, a co-worker of her mother's and Frank's. The Wizard took Dorothy to a vortex chamber, explaining that it could take her home. Although initially refusing to meet the Wizard's demands and kill Glinda with her gun, they found the king of Ev turned to stone. Dorothy handed over her gun to the Wizard, thus allowing her, Lucas and Sylvie free passage to the north. Powers and abilities After receiving the East witch's ruby gauntlets, Dorothy has gained limited magical abilities. She has demonstrated the ability to walk on water, as well as travelling to another realm full of remnants of interlopers of Oz. She has also been able to create a sonic boom, scaring a pack of wolves away from Sylvie. She also used the gauntlets to wrap Glinda up in her sheets and string her up in the air in a noose to try and kill her in her sleep. Gallery Promotional images Promotional stills MV5BNWI3NmQ5M2UtZGIwZC00MmNjLTk0OGItMjAwZWYzYjEyZjU1L2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjc5Mjg0NjU@. V1 .jpg Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" *"No Place Like Home" Behind the scenes *In L. Frank Baum's Oz novels, Em and Henry Gale are Dorothy's biological aunt and uncle, rather than simply adoptive parents. *Toto is not actually Dorothy's dog, as in L. Frank Baum's novels, and instead is a German Shepard police dog who just happened to be in the police car that she ran into during the tornado. *Before going to Oz, Dorothy worked as a nurse, which might ironically relate to the unproduced TV series Dorothy that CBS had announced to be a medical drama series. *Dorothy is given ruby-studded gloves instead of silver slippers like the novels. This is a small reference to the ruby slippers that were used in the 1939 MGM Wizard of Oz film. References